User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 29- Anywhere
Main Plot: Regina/Lila (School is back in session) Jayden: Good break huh? Lila: Yeah. I'd also like to call it a break from drama due to all the crap that's happened. Jayden: Agreed. Moon: Hey Jayden! Lila! (Puts her arms around them) Lila: Crappy break? Moon: Ugh yes! Regina's a fake. So I do feel bad some guy almost raped me but she acted like none of the stuff she's done to us ever even happened. Blaise: What a bitch. Lila: Yeah. Tyrone: Well Blaise punched an actress. Blaise: Yep. I wish we coulda had drama free breaks like you 2 that had it since the start of the schoolyear when Lila find out she was pregnant. Lila: Yep. Blaise: So? Boy or girl? Lila: You are not getting it out from either one of us. Jayden: Ha! Opening Sub Plot: Andrew/Blaise (In the auditorium) Andrew: So? Judson: Good play it's definitely a winner. Andrew: Thanks Mr. Dawson. Judson: And meet your director. (Blaise comes down) Blaise: Hey. Andrew: Hey. Blaise: Ready to work on this play? Auditions and casting? Andrew: Oh definitely my favorite part. Blaise: Yep mine too. Third Plot: Aqua/Piper (After school) Piper: You know that club I was in? Aqua: Friendship club? Piper: Yes with their antihomosexual views. Aqua: What a bunch of homophobes. Piper: Yeah. Hey I'm surprised the school doesn't have an LGBT club. Aqua: I know right? Piper: You think we should start it? Aqua: Definitely. Piper: Awesome! (Aqua and Piper high five) Main Plot: Regina/Lila (The next day at school) Kristen: Oh my god you look like you're almost ready to pop. Lila: Right? Kristen: Are you gonna finish school? Lila: Maybe, maybe not. Kristen: Well let's discuss this later. We'll be late for class. Lila: Right. (Lila walks into history class seeing the people staring at her stomach) Lila: They act like they've never seen a pregnant teenager. Jayden: They're just in shock one is attending our school. Regina: Hey Jayden, Juno. (Lila rolls her eyes as Jayden kisses her on the cheek) Rayford: Settle down people settle down. Now it's time we pick partners for the upcoming project. (Everyone groans) Rayford: Quiet! Ok Traylor you're with Cullen, Moon you're with Blaise, Megan you're with Ariana, Jayden you're with Cobra, Lila and Regina. Tyrone and Christian. Lila: Aww crap. Mr Billings can we trade? Megan: Yeah for once I agree with Lila this is so old fashioned. Rayford: Sorry no trades. Class dismissed. (Everyone leaves) Regina: Yay! Megan: Yay? Regina: Lila Oliver is an A/B student yet she can manage swim team and a pregnancy at 17. See the reason? It's the grade I don't care about her. I care about passing. Megan: Ohhh. Sub Plot: Andrew/Blaise (After school) Blaise: Hey. So good play. Just a few changes. Andrew: What? Blaise: I dunno make it a little happier. (Blaise gives off a cheap smile) Andrew: I'm in charge of the play it's been confirmed. Blaise: Before you started this plays were my thing. Andrew: Ha! Plays have been my thing for my whole life practically. My best friend hopes this can go as expected. Blaise: I just said a few suggestions. Andrew: Ok look can we just argue about the cast we choose? Blaise: Fine by me. Andrew: Fine. (They depart) Third Plot: Aqua/Piper (The next day at school) Piper: Signature? No? Aqua: It's for a good cause. Annalise: I do believe in a good cause. What are these for? Aqua: An LGBT. Piper: It's unfair how some of these people are treated because of their sexual orientation. J.D.: Ooh lemme see this. Aqua: No! J.D.: Gay lover. (J.D. walks away) Annalise: Ok you office now! Ariana: I'll sign it. (Ariana signs the petition) Aqua: Thanks. Piper: Oh we're gonna be late! Aqua: Uh-oh! (Aqua leaves behind her clipboard as someone finds it and snaps it in half) Main Plot: Regina/Lila (At Regina's) Regina: Lila! Lila: Regina. That's a surprise for you to say my name like that. Regina: It's cause since Middle School I've just been jealous of you all A's, Freshman year you and Jayden start going out, ironically I dated him for like 2 weeks this year. I'm sorry for my awful treatment towards you. Lila: It's ok. Regina: I think since we're doing this project we can come to better terms and be friends even. Lila: Ok but my friends hate you. That included Moon and Jayden especially. Regina: My friends don't like you either but go figure. Lila: Yeah true. Regina: Got any ideas on a project? Lila: Yeah like a whole feminism thing. Regina: Ok. Wow. Lila: Like the 1920's thing flappers. Women who dressed different from tradition. Regina: Right.. Ok. Sub Plot: Andrew/Blaise (At JavaStar) Moon: Can't believe Mr. Billings. I mean due Friday. Next Friday. I mean we got some time but honestly he paired us up like it was old school. Blaise: Like if Us, Lila, Ari and our bfs just have a study party turned make out party? Moon: Yes. You're clearly interested. Blaise: Sorry. Stupid Andrew. Plays are my thing! My thing! Plays are my thing! (Andrew and Althea approach them with coffees in their hands) Andrew: They're better my way. Blaise: Stalk much? Andrew: I overheard you. Blaise: Mind your own business. Andrew: I intend to this is the spring play which is also my business you're trying to change. Blaise: Well it's what the people want. Andrew: Or what you want. (Andrew leaves as Althea follows him, Blaise stares after him) Third Plot: Aqua/Piper (The next week at school) Aqua: Hey. Piper: Uh Aqua? Aqua: Where's my clipboard? (Jayley appraoches the 2) Aqua: What? Jayley: Darnell seems a little suspicious. Piper: That jackass? Aqua: He's my boyfriend. How can you say that? Jayley: She's right he's not a good guy. Aqua: I know that but come on. Piper: Hey! (Piper pushes Darnell against a locker) Darnell: Hey! Aqua: I want the truth. Darnell: What truth? Aqua: Did you snap my clipboard? Darnell: No. Aqua: Good. Main Plot: Regina/Lila (The next day at Regina's) Regina: Wow perfect. Lila: Well you helped in a way.' Regina: Yeah well once you get to me I can be a nice person. Lila: I guess that's true. Regina: Told ya. Lila: Yeah. Regina: Brb I should not have worn white jeans today. (Regina exits to the bathroom, Lila notices Regina's phone go off and reads a message. "So you and the school slut finished the project? Cool. Lemme know how she reacts after a pass when you dump her." - Megs") Lila: That sneaky devil's spawn. Regina: Lila! I'm back! (Lila puts down the phone and Regina comes back) Regina: We are so gonna do awesome on this project! Thanks to you. Lila: Yeah totally. (Lila glares at Regina as she takes notes) Sub Plot: Andrew/Blaise (At auditions) Andrew: Next! Blaise: What? Andrew: I'm the producer I can do what I want. Blaise: I'm the director so can I. (Autumn enters the auditorium) Autumn: I hear you're trying to change the play we did? Blaise: Outta here Wednesday we have auditions to get through. Andrew: Uh yeah she is. She probably did this on purpose since my best friend became friends with her best friend. Blaise: No you're just such an amateur. Andrew: I'm the amateur? Blaise: Forget it! I quit. Andrew: You can't quit! Blaise: Just did! (Blaise runs out of the auditorium, Andrew smacks himself on the head) Third Plot: Aqua/Piper (After school) Darnell: So you guys bashed Christian? Tyrone: Uh used to. Cullen: Not anymore. Darnell: Come on I'll pay you to toss him in the garbage. Aqua: Darnell? Tyrone: Aqua? Aqua: Not you guys again. Cullen: He's trying to get us to bully your ex. Aqua: So it is true. Darnell you know I'm an antibully and anti-phobic. Darnell: Yeah but..... Aqua: We're done. Guys? (Tyrone and Cullen toss Darnell into the garbage) Cullen: Need us to do anything else just holler. Aqua: My hero! (Aqua kisses Cullen and runs away) Cullen: Aww hell yeah. I got kissed by Aqua Jacobs. Tyrone: Congrats ma friend! Main Plot: Regina/Lila (The next day at school) Althea: Oh hey Lila. Lila: Hi. Kristen: You fail the project? Lila: No I got an A. It's Regina. She used me to get a good grade. (Althea crushes her coffee cup with her grip) Althea: That bitch of a witch. Kristen: There's your chance to cuss her out. (Lila slams Regina's locker shut) Regina: Hey new best friend rude to........ Lila: Give it up. You're a bitch Regina this is why I've always hated you. Regina: Like I ever liked you. Ok you may have had Jayden first but you just had to had sex with him and get pregnant. Lila: Wow this is rich coming from you of all people. Go to hell. Regina: For what being your friend?! Lila: We were never friends. You used me! Regina: Whatver. (Lila walks away) Sub Plot: Andrew/Blaise (After school) Andrew: Hey. Blaise: Oh it's you. Andrew: Don't quit the play just because it won't go your way. Blaise: What are you saying? Andrew: Promise not to change the theme and plot? Blaise: Ok but I can pick the person we audtion. Andrew: Yeah I mean we may have disliked eachother then just got off with creative difference but we can do this together. Blaise: I'm back in! Andrew: Yes! Third Plot: Aqua/Piper (The next day at school) Aqua: Piper I'm so sorry you were right Darnell.... Piper: Is a snake. We know. Tyrone and Cullen decided to repay the favor. Cullen: Boom! More signatures! Tyrone: Yeah sorry he did that to your clipboard. Aqua: So am I. Sorry I fell for him in the first place. Cullen: And I thought I was bad. Aqua: No I see you and Christian are friends again, how you stand up for your sister. You don't care what people think of you. Cullen: True. Walk you to class? Aqua: Yeah. Piper: Smooth. Tyrone: Right? Main Plot: Regina/Lila (At Kristen's) Kristen: Wow. Lila: What? Kristen: Regina lost alot of FB followers. Lila: serves her right. She'll never learn. Kristen: I know. Lila: Just wait till next year. Wait. Look she left me a message. Kristen: You ok? Lila: No it was awful. Kristen: Ignore that bitch. Lila: I am. She'll get her karma. And real good too. Category:Blog posts